What hapens now?
by The Black Flame Phoenix
Summary: Kagome has lost everything in a short amount of time. What happens now? She's completely alone in the world and the well has sealed not allowing her to return to the past...see inside for full summery.


_**Title:**__ What happens now?_

_**Author:**__ Flaming Phoenix_

_**Characters: **__Kagome_

_**Creator: **__Remiko Takahashi_

_**Summery:**__ Kagome has lost everything in a short amount of time. What happens now? She's completely alone in the world and the well has sealed not allowing her to return to the past. But even if she did go back there wouldn't be anyone there for her. Now she's alone on the streets of Japan with nothing. Wait who is he and why does he look like Inuyasha? What will become of Kagome and who is the mysterious stranger?_

_**Chapter One.**_

Kagome sat in the cemetery next to a grave stone that said:

_Higurashi_

_Here lies_

_Jin-Chan Higurashi_

_1932-1997_

_Kun-Loon Higurashi_

_1967-1997_

_Souta Higurashi_

_1989-1997_

_Loving Grandfather and Father; _

_Mother and Daughter;_

_Son, Grandson, and Brother._

Kagome couldn't believe it her family was gone. The well was closed and all her friends in the Feudal Era were gone. She had no one to turn to. Her other friends had completely abandoned her. She'd lost the shrine because there had been no one there to contest the sale of it. She was going to go back there and see if any of her things were kept and not thrown away. She only hoped that there were still some things left. She'd feel really horrible if there wasn't. Kagome decided that the new family should be back by now so she'd go there now.

Once at the shrine Kagome walked up the stone steps and knocked on the door once there. The door opened and a girl her own age answered it.

She said, "What do you want?"

Kagome said, "Is your mom or dad home?"

She said, "Yeah hang on."

Kagome said, "Ok."

Girl's father said, "Hello."

Kagome said, "Hi um I was wondering if I could talk to you and your wife for a moment."

Guy said, "Alright come on in."

She went in and followed him into the living room where his daughter and wife sat.

He said, "Aiko could you please go to your room so we can talk?"

Aiko said, "Ok dad."

Aiko walked out of the living room and up the stairs to Kagome's old room. Her father went into the living room with Kagome following behind him. He indicated for her to sit in one of the chairs that sat there. She did and his wife looked at her then at him wondering what was going on as he sat in the chair across from Kagome.

He said, "Aneko this young lady wants to talk to us."

Aneko looked at her and said, "About what?"

Kagome said, "Well first of I'm Kagome Higurashi. My family used to own this shrine before they died. I know that you bought it and everything and all our things were sold or thrashed but I was wondering if you might have kept some of our things."

He said, "Well I'm sorry about your family but most of the things your family owned were sold to pay off the back taxes on this place."

Kagome said, "I was told that but some of the things weren't sold and I was wondering if some of them might have been kept here."

He said, "I wouldn't know that. Aneko did you keep any thing you were the one who went through what wasn't sold?"

Aneko said, "I didn't keep much just a few things."

Kagome said, "Like what ma'am?"

Aneko said, "Keiji can you go get the trunk from one of the store houses out back?"

Keiji said, "Yes dear."

After he left Kagome looked at her and said, "Thank you ma'am."

Aneko said, "If you don't mind me asking where exactly were you all this time?"

Kagome said, "I was off on a trip out of the company with my boyfriend and our friends. I only got back yesterday."

Aneko said, "So you didn't even know your family had died?"

Kagome said, "Nope I didn't. I saw some of my friends here and they told me that they died but didn't tell me what happened to them. They weren't exactly talking to me."

Aneko said, "From what the real estate agent said your family was involved in a car accident five months ago."

Kagome said, "Oh yeah I figured that's what happened or something close to it anyway."

Aneko said, "Are you staying with your boyfriend or your friends?"

Kagome said, "Actually I'm not staying with either my boyfriend or our friends because while we were waiting in the airport on our way home one of the incoming flights crashed right into the terminal. Out of everyone I'm the only one who walked away I ended up with a couple of busted ribs and a few bruises but my companions died."

Aneko said, "That's sad. You really don't have the best luck do you."

Kagome said, "I guess not."

Aneko said, "Do you have family to stay with in the city?"

Kagome said, "My grandfather, mother, and brother were all the family I had."

Aneko said, "So where will you stay?"

Kagome said, "Don't really know. My school friends seem to think that its my fault my families not here or some stupid crap because they're not talking to me anymore."

Just then Keiji came in the room with the trunk and Aneko said, "Go ahead and put it down here. Now everything I kept from your families things I placed in here. I figured someone would be back to claim something so I kept what I could."

Kagome said, "Thank you ma'am."

Aneko said, "Why don't you go through it and see what's in it."

Kagome said, "Thank you again."

With that Aneko and Keiji left the room and went into the Kitchen. She was making tea while he sat on one of the chairs in the Kitchen.

She said, "Keiji she doesn't have anywhere to go."

Keiji said, "That can't be true."

Aneko said, "She said her immediate family was all she had and her old school friends don't want anything to do with her. And not only did she loose her family but her boyfriend and their friends died when a plane crashed into the airport they were at. She's the only survivor. Keiji we can't just let her leave with no where to go its just not right."

Keiji said, "So what do you propose we do?"

Aneko said, "Maybe she could stay here till she's able to get back on her feet. I mean there is that whole other room back here she could stay in."

Keiji said, "Yeah its not like we're using it. It is just extra space. But do you think that is a good idea?"

Aneko said, "Keiji we can't ignore this. She's the same age as Aiko maybe this was supposed to happen and it would only be until she was able to get a place of her own."

Keiji said, "Alright your right we can't let her leave here to live on the streets this was her home before we moved in."

Aneko said, "So she can stay then?"

Keiji said, "Yeah she can. I'll go let her know you get the room ready for her ok."

Aneko said, "I would if I could get in it. I still haven't figured out how to get in. The real estate agent said there wasn't a key to that room and one couldn't be made because the lock was so unique."

Keiji said, "Well like you said this was her house maybe she'll know how to get in there. Why don't you make her something to eat I'm pretty sure she hasn't eaten yet."

Aneko said, "There's still some left over from dinner I'll heat that up for her."

Keiji left his wife and walked into the living room where Kagome was going through the trunk of her families things. He went over to her and crouched on the floor next to her. Kagome looked at him to see what he wanted.


End file.
